The present disclosure relates generally to crystalline solid forms of the antiviral compound (1-{3-[6-(9,9-difluoro-7-{2-[5-(2-methoxycarbonylamino-3-methyl-butyryl)-5-aza-spiro[2.4]hept-6-yl]-3H-imidazol-4-yl}-9H-fluoren-2-yl)-1H-benzoimidazol-2-yl]-2-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-carbonyl}-2-methyl-propyl)-carbamic acid methyl ester, processes for making the forms, and their therapeutic methods of use.
Hepatitis C is recognized as a chronic viral disease of the liver which is characterized by liver disease. Although drugs targeting the liver are in wide use and have shown effectiveness, toxicity and other side effects have limited their usefulness Inhibitors of hepatitis C virus (HCV) are useful to limit the establishment and progression of infection by HCV as well as in diagnostic assays for HCV.
The compound (1-{3-[6-(9,9-difluoro-7-{2-[5-(2-methoxycarbonylamino-3-methyl-butyryl)-5-aza-spiro[2.4]hept-6-yl]-3H-imidazol-4-yl}-9H-fluoren-2-yl)-1H-benzoimidazol-2-yl]-2-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-2-carbonyl}-2-methyl-propyl)-carbamic acid methyl ester, also known as ledipasvir, designated herein as Compound I, is known to be an effective anti-HCV agent, as described for example in WO 2010/132601. A synthesis of compound I is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,088,368. However, Compound I was not heretofore known in any solid crystalline form.